Uzumaki Himawari
Uzumaki Himawari (うずまきヒマワリ) is a young citizen of Konohagakure. She is a member of the Uzumaki clan, and a descendant of the Hyuga clan. Himawari look like her mother, but has her father's face expressions. She even acts like her father and late grandma Kushina overall. She admires her father and older brother so much, that she wants to follow in both of their footsteps to become a great shinobi. Background Himawari is the second and youngest child of Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata. On one peaceful morning during the winter time, she and her older brother Uzumaki Boruto, came running out to embrace their father while he was training outside. After which, they started a snowball fight, along with their mother joining in. Years later, on the morning of Naruto's inauguration as the Seventh Hokage, Hinata asked her two children to wake their father up. While Himawari was unable to do so, Boruto proceeded to yell and jump on their father, effectively waking him up. While getting ready to go out, Himawari and Boruto got into an argument over her bringing her stuffed panda toy to the ceremony, which escalated to the toy being ripped in half. Despite Boruto's apologizing to her while blaming it on her as well, saying that it's her fault for ripping it the hardest. However Himawari got so angry at Boruto, that she finally awakened her Byakugan for first time, and began attacking him. Naruto quickly rushed in to see what all the commotion was about, and tried to calm Himawari down after seeing her with the Byakugan. However she refused to listen, she then intended to strike Boruto's charka points. But when Naruto stood in front of Boruto, Himawari knocked her father out by hitting his charka points in a single strike instead. After her father went unconscious, Himawari then used her Byakugan to locate her brother who was hiding from her in a closet. After finding her older brother, she wonder if he was playing hide and seek with her, which resulted for her to do a happy angrily laugh. Personality Himawari is a cheerful and kind-hearted individual, as well as being considerate and curious. This was shown when she asked her mother if her late uncle Neji would like the sunflowers she brought for him. Including many years later by finding her father's old jacket, and even wondering if her father really wore it when he was young. To which she asked her mother (on-screen but muted) if the jacket she found really did belong to her father. She also cares about her older brother, and likes to refer things the other way around. Unlike her older brother, Himawari is very mature for her young age. Enjoying whatever little time she had with her father, whenever he was not doing anything. Along with helping her mother out with the housework and is quite patient, supportive, and understanding with her often-absent father and his Hokage duties. But Himawari, just like her mother yearns for him to be home. Once Naruto does finally come home permanently, due to him having a lessen working schedule. Himawari is shown being very happy that her strained family is back together again, along with giving her father his lunch whenever he leaves for work. Himawari has a very close attachment to her parents, as she calls them "Papa" and "Mama" ("Daddy" and "Mommy" in the English version). When Hinata was injured during Momoshiki and Kinshiki's attack, Himawari stayed by her mother's bedside as she was healed by Sakura, while worriedly watching over her and holding her hand. At the same time, Himawari is not without a temper. When provoked enough, she can become very confrontational, showing an intimidating and violent side that is similar to her late grandma Kushina. This was proven enough to even make Boruto run away, and hide from her in fear. Appearance Himawari bears a striking resemblance to her mother, to the point that she inherited her mother's dark-blue hair. Which she wears with straight bangs and a hime-cut. Including the shape of her mother's eyes and face. Like her older brother, her hair flares out on the sides and back. She also has an ahoge (アホ毛) on the top of her head, which resembles the stem of a leaf. From her father, she inherited his blue eyes and two whisker markings on each cheek. According to the franchise, Himawari looks like Hinata but inherited Naruto's face expressions. In Naruto Shippuuden movie 7, she wore a pink sweater, along with a three-layered white flutter skirt, black pant, and a pair of flat pink sandals. She also wore a light green twin bead hairband on her ahoge. In the epilogue, Himawari wore a collared, long-sleeved yellow shirt with an orange cross-hatch pattern that resembled a sunflower, and red pumpkin shorts. She also wore yellow shinobi sandals. In the Boruto movie, she wears a light yellow long-sleeved sweater with a blue shirt underneath that has a petal-like pattern, and a two-layered pink flutter skirt. She also wears long, black open-toed stockings and fuchsia shinobi sandals. Abilities Despite being a young child, Himawari has shown considerable potential. While being able to terrify her prodigious older brother while getting angry and knocking out her father, Uzumaki Naruto, with a single blow. Chakra Like her mother, she has advanced chakra control. While being able to mould and release her chakra from any and all chakra points inside her body. Likewise, Himawari can properly release and insert chakra from her hands into an enemy's body to deliver more potent blows. Taijutsu Himawari has noticeable skill in taijutsu, being strong enough to knock Boruto out of a room in her fury, and deceptive speed as she solidly hit Naruto while his guard was down. She is also able to use the Gentle Fist style. While using it in unison with her Byakugan, she can accurately target the enemy's chakra points, letting her incapacitate her target with a single strike. According to Hinata, a single strike from her is strong enough to leave a person unconscious for a day. Byakugan Stemming from her Hyuga heritage, Himawari awakened the Byakugan; this occurred when she became angered after her favorite toy was torn. When activated, her normally blue eyes take on the white and featureless characteristics of the Byakugan. This dojutsu grants her multiple abilities, including by seeing and determining the nature of chakra. From this, she can clearly make out the chakra pathway system in living beings. She also possesses near 360° field of vision and can see through essentially any matter or surface, letting her easily hunt down her older brother who was hiding from her. Epilogue On the day of the Kage Summit, Himawari accompanied her mother in visiting Neji's grave. When she asked her mother if he would like the sunflowers she brought for him, Hinata assured her that he would, because they were the same as her name. She then cheerfully said that she wanted to visit the memorial site again with her older brother. Film Appearances Boruto movie On the day of her birthday, Himawari and her mother were cleaning in Naruto's study room when she found her father's old tattered jacket and showed it to her mother, making her smile. Later on, they met up with Boruto and his teammates in the village and Himawari excitedly told him that they had to hurry home for her birthday. On that night, Naruto was unable to make it home to celebrate and sent a shadow clone instead, which ended up disappearing and dropping her birthday cake on the table. This angered Boruto, who had already warned Naruto to not miss the event, although Himawari was less upset than her older brother. She then became concerned for her brother when he angrily left the living after he and her mother had an argument about her father. To which she was sadly hugged by her mother. A few weeks later when Boruto came home, after successfully passing the second round of the Chunin Exams, Himawari excitedly congratulated him. She later attended the last round of the Chunin Exams with her mother to watch Boruto's fight with Nara Shikadai. She cheered for him when Boruto won the fight, but he ended up being disqualified for cheating. Himawari asked her mother if Boruto did something bad, but Hinata remained silent and just hugged her without actually answering. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki suddenly appeared and attacked the arena, she fled with her mother. After the attack, when Hinata was injured while trying to protect Naruto, Himawari anxiously stood by her mother's bedside, holding her hand as she was healed by Haruno Sakura. After the fighting was over, Himawari had breakfast with her family. by happily watching her mother fix Boruto's tore up jacket, she then became surprised when Boruto told Hinata not to fix the jacket since it looked cool that way. As her father and older brother prepared to leave for the day. She told her father not to forget his lunch, and gave it to him before she, and her mother saw them off at the front door. Quotes Relationships Hyuga Hinata Uzumaki Naruto Himawari's father is Uzumaki Naruto a tall man with great talent, and takes after her late grandmother in terms of personality. Naruto has a loving relationship with his daughter, often playing with her whenever he has free time. Such as having a snowball fight with her. Years later on the day of his Seventh Hokage inauguration, Naruto got caught in a fight between his son and his daughter. With the result of his daughter's teddy bear having to accidentally been destroyed by his son, the fight is what led to Himawari finally awakening her byakugan. Naruto even try to calm Himawari down, but she didn't listen. Naruto then stepped in to defend Boruto from Himawari's Gentle Fist-strike and took the blow instead, rendering him unconscious. This shows that he cares about both of his children's safety, even when he tries not to harm both of them. Even though Naruto's promotion to the Hokage title had him spending less time with his family than he used to, he still tries his hardest to spend time with her. It turns out that unlike Boruto, Himawari enjoys whatever little quality time she has with him due to his duties of being Hokage. This was proven true on the night of her birthday, while Naruto wanted to attend the party in person in order to surprise her, he had too much paper work to do. Due to this he sended six clones to get groceries and presents for Himawari's party. Then he ends up sending another clone to attend the party, to not disappoint her or Boruto. While finishing lighting up Himawari's cake, naruto's clone tripped when he was almost at the table, and disappeared while ending up dropping the cake on the table. Himawari was sad that her father didn't attend her party, since she knows that her father cares about her. Including that Naruto is trying his hardest to be there for her, and the rest of the family even on the night of her birthday. However, Himawari missed him just as much as her mother did. During Boruto's match against Shikadai, Naruto even sit next to his daughter, and wife instead of with the other four Kage. She also cares about her father's wellbeing even when he is protecting the village from a major threat, hinting that just like her mother, Himawari also supports her father's job. After Naruto was saved, Himawari was shown being happy that her father is permanently at home with his family; since his schedule was lessen to have him spend time with his family, without having to work too long at the Hokage office. Including that she ran off screen to gave Naruto his lunch, and waved goodbye to him when he was leaving for work. Uzumaki Boruto Himawari's older brother is Uzumaki Boruto a boy who looks like there father, and is possibly five years older than her. The two share a very close relationship and Boruto is a doting, protective older brother to Himawari. That doesn't mean he doesn't get afraid of Himawari when her temper gets the better of her. On the day of Naruto's inauguration as the current Hokage, Himawari wanted to bring her toy panda but Boruto said no because he knew he would have to end up carrying it and didn't want to be an embarrassment in front of the village. They ended up tearing its head off and Himawari awakened her Byakugan in anger, and attacked Boruto, who then hid in a closet while vowing to never push her over the edge again. He cares about his sister so much that he threatened Naruto not to be late for her birthday or he would never forgive him. But since Naruto didn't show up as planned and sensed a shadow clone instead. Boruto told Hinata that he was angry at Naruto for Himawari's sake and not his own. When Boruto passed the second round of the Chunin Exams, Himawari happily congratulated him (hugged him in the novel). Himawari loves her brother very much, seen when she happily cheered for him during the third phase of the Chunin Exams and asking her mother if Boruto was in trouble when he got disqualified for cheating. When their mother was injured in the hospital for trying to save their father, Boruto and Himawari were shown being worry at Hinata's bedside. After their father was rescue, Himawari was shown (off screen) giving Boruto his lunch when he was leaving out for a mission. Hyuga Hanabi Hyuga Hiashi Uzumaki Kushina Namikaze Minato Hyuga Neji Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha Sarada Mitsuki Sarutobi Konohamaru Nara Shikadai Yamanaka Inojin Akimichi Chocho Metal Lee Aburame Shino Umino Iruka Nara Shikamaru Temari Gaara Yamanaka Ino Sai Rock Lee Tenten Hatake Kakashi Maito Gai Otsutsuki Momoshiki Otsutsuki Kinshiki Knownable Relatives *Jiraiya (Great-Godfather/dead) *Hyuga Elder (Great-Grandfather) *Hinata and Hanabi's Mother (Grandmother) *Hyuga Hiashi (Grandfather) *Uzumaki Kushina (Grandmother/dead) *Namikaze Minato (Grandfather/dead) *Hyuga Hizashi (Granduncle/dead) *Hyuga Hinata (Mother) *Uzumaki Naruto (Father) *Uzumaki Boruto (Older Brother) *Hyuga Hanabi (Aunt) *Hyuga Neji (Uncle/dead) *Haruno Sakura (Surrogate Aunt) *Uchiha Sasuke (Surrogate Uncle) *Son Goten (True Counterpart) *Maeter Thurston (Partnal-Counterpart) Trivia *The name "Himawari" (向日葵) means "sunflower". When reversed, the first two kanji spell "Hyuga" (日向), which can also be read "Hinata," making her being name after her mother and the Hyuga clan. *Himawari and Boruto are the only known descendants of the Hyuga clan who initially did not possess the Byakugan. However, according to Masashi Kishimoto, he intended to give them the Byakugan, but forgot to before releasing chapter 700. This was corrected in The Day That Naruto Became Hokage one-shot short where Himawari awakened her Byakugan. Himawari has many similarities with Son Goten from Dragon Ball Z. *Both are the youngest child of a legendary hero. (For Himawari : Naruto, and Goten : Goku). The only difference is Himawari is a girl, whereas Goten is a boy. *Both of them resemble one of their parents. (For Himawari : her mother, and for Goten : his father) *Both of them inherited their fathers cheerful personality and face expressions. *Both of them awakening their special ability in an anger state. (For Himawari : awakening her Byakugan when her panda stuff animal got torn, and for Goten : turning into a Super Saiyan while training with his mother) *Both have a monstrous temper that scares their older brother. (For Himawari : when her Panda stuff animal got torn, and for Goten : when Gohan laughed at the fact that he couldn't fly) *Both are shown spending more time with their fathers whenever he isn't working too long. *Both understand more about their fathers busy life compare to their older brother. (For Himawari : having a father who is Hokage, and for Goten : having a father who protects the world but is a radish farmer as well) *Both are shown hugging their mothers overall, and sometimes hug their father on a daily bases. *Both are shown giving their father a lunch box before he goes to work. *Both care about their mother's well being, and usually spend more time with their mother compare to their father. *Both of them were able to spend time with their fathers during their childhood. The only difference is Goten never got to spend time with Goku at a much younger age like Himawari did with Naruto. Another key difference is that Himawari got to spend time with her father as a toddler whereas Goten did not. *Both are sweet and kind around their father. Including that Goten never had a strained relationship with his father like Himawari did. *Both want to follow in their father's footsteps, and only want to be like them. (For Himawari : Naruto and for Goten : Goku) *Both are prodigies and are skilled at something without even trying. (For Himawari : awakening the Byakugan, and for Goten : turning into a Super Saiyan) *Both have a over protective relationship with their mothers. (For Himawari : Hinata, and for Goten : Chi-Chi) The only difference is Himawari's mother is sweet and kind overall but gently scolds her. Whereas Goten's mother is sweet, and kind but aggressive, and strict overall. *Both have one older sibling that they get along with. (For Himawari : Boruto, and for Goten : Gohan) *Both lived with a few of their relatives. The only difference is Himawari lived with both of her parents and older brother. Whereas Goten only lived with his mother and older brother overall because he was born a few months after Goku died during the Cell Games. But Goten finally got to meet his father at the age of seven. *Both lived a normal life during their childhood. The only difference is Himawari lived in a happy peaceful hometown fill with technology, whereas Goten lived in the woods where his older brother described was peaceful but with less technology. *Both never realize that they lived in a world that is involved with violence. (For Himawari : almost getting attack by Momoshiki during her older brothers first Chunin Exams, and for Goten : seeing Vegeta being attacked by Majin Buu) *Both were shown being at their mother's side by the time they made their debut. (For Himawari : visiting her uncle Neji's grave, and for Goten : being at home wishing his older brother to have a good day at school) Himawari has some similarities with Renton's adopted daughter, Maeter Thurston from Eureka Seven. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Himawari even has some similarities with Yuzu Kurosaki from Bleach. * * * * * * * * * * Himawari has many similarities to her mother, Hyuga Hinata. * * * * * * * * * * Himawari also has some similarities to her late grandmother, Uzumaki Kushina. * * * * * * * * * * Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuki Kuwahara (Young), Saori Hayami (Pre-Teen) *'English' : Stephanie Sheh (Young/Pre-Teen) all information on Uzumaki Himawari came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Himawari_Uzumaki Gallery New Uzumaki family.png|Himawari's family 2333445.jpg|Himawari gets up from tripping on her feet. Uzumaki Family at one morning.png|Himawari running to her father. 6V8htU0.jpg|Himawari on her birthday. Gallery